Facial tissue cartons are available in a wide variety of designs. A popular design is one known as the "pop-up" carton, in which the user removes a tissue through a restricted opening in the top of the carton such that the next tissue partially comes along with it and is held so that it may be readily grasped by the user when another tissue is needed. The means commonly used for holding the next tissue in a ready position is a slit plastic film through which the tissues ate dispensed and which gently pinches the next tissue between the two sides of the slit. Such plastic films were particularly effective in eliminating "tissue fallback", which occurs when the next in line tissue is not held in a partially exposed condition and falls back into the carton. This is inconvenient for the user, who must reach through the dispensing opening into the carton to grasp the tissue. While such slit plastic films have, performed well, there is a need to replace plastic films with other means due to an increasing general environmental desire to replace plastics with degradable or otherwise more "environmentally friendly" materials.